Electronic equipment uses a timing device that continues to supply stable oscillation signals having a predetermined period. As such timing device, an oscillator using a crystal resonator is widely prevalent. Recently, as the oscillator, as described in following Patent Document 1, a dual-mode oscillator that outputs two oscillation signals with one quartz crystal piece is proposed.